Ramu Enterprises (India)
1st Logo (2000-2002, 2010) Nicknames: "Best Films' Older Brother", "Majestic Non-Kannada Tower", "...And Then Fox STAR Studios Was Born!", "Wait, How This Isn't Even a YouTube Parody?!", "Low-Budget Indian 20th Century Fox" Logo: On a midnight background, we see a tower, instead of 20th Century Fox, the stacked text RAMU ENTERPRISES is shown in a bolder variant of Gill Sans (capitals). The tower has two rows, the searchlights are in a different position, and the color is changed a bit. Variant: An enhanced variant of the logo made an appearance in the motion picture Law and Order. FX/SFX: The searchlights moving, the camera panning, and the zoom in. Cheesy Factor: Off the charts. They stole both the 20th Century Fox structure animation and music, thus making it really unoriginal. Also, the searchlights and camera panning are choppily animated (this was fixed for the enhanced variant). Music/Sounds: The 1982 20th Century Fox high-pitched fanfare, with a part of the drumroll at the beginning cut. A whoosh also plays once the logo starts. Gandede has the drumroll and whoosh cut. Law and Order used a heroic fanfare. Availability: Seen on Chamundi, and the enhanced variant has made a surprise appearance with Gandede. Scare Factor: Low. It may throw you off-guard if you were expecting the normal 20th Century Fox logo and ending up with this, but you may laugh at it, thanks due to the very blatant concept of the whole thing. 2nd Logo (2003-2004) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA. Well-done CGI that at least doesn't copy the 20th Century Fox logo, well, at least until one year has passed... Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Hollywood and Malla. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (2004-2011) Nicknames: "Indian 20th Century Fox", "20th Century Vipid", "20th Century Ramu Films", "Good or bad attempt to copy 20th Century Fox logo?", "ಟ್ವೆಂಟಿಯತ್ ಸೆಂಚುರಿ ಫಾಕ್ಸ್" "Another 20th Century Faker" "Mid-Budget Indian 20th Century Fox" Logo: An exact copy of the 20th Century Fox 1994 "CGI Searchlights" logo, complete with the panning and the searchlights swooping across the screen, but with the "20th Century Fox" text replaced with the Kannada words for "Ramu Films". When the camera settles, the subtitle "RAMU FILMS" (2004-2005) or "RAMU ENTERPRISES" (2008-2011) fades in below the structure. FX/SFX: Same as the 1994 20th Century Fox logo. Cheesy Factor: The CGI is actually well done, but it's a shame that it was all wasted for 'another '''20th Century Fox ripoff! At least it looks way better than before, but that's not saying much. In reality, the whole logo seems that it was made at Vipid or with Blender, so it may be mysterious if the company had asked for permission to use the creation, or maybe had 20th Century Fox sue them afterwards of this logo's creation. Music/Sounds: * Music/Sounds: * Kalasipalya had a loud majestic fanfare. * Auto Shankar had the logo with a dramatic orchestral fanfare. * Gooli had the complete 1997 20th Century Fox fanfare, but high pitched with some loud whooshes. * Masti and Gulama had a news-like fanfare. * Kanteerava had the complete 20th Century Fox fanfare again, (In this case, they use the John Williams fanfare) with the 1st half of the drumroll repeated twice. Availability: Very rare. Was seen on the Kannada movies listed above. Don't expect to see this in ''Kiccha. Scare Factor: None. You may laugh at the blatant famous logo rip-off. 4th Logo (2009) Nicknames: "Helicopters Over The Sea", "Possible Final Fantasy Reference?" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: Good CGI Animation. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Rajani. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (2011-2013) Nicknames: "Ramu Letters In Space" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: Well done CGI Animatoon. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Shakthi, Sagar and Election. Scare Factor: None to low. Its better than the 1st and 3rd logos. Category:India Category:2004 Category:Logo Rip-Offs Category:2000 Category:Cheesiest logos